Don't Take the Girl
by UMIFIREFLY15
Summary: Rating for later chaps. Chap. 9 finally up! Draco and Ginny meet as young children...what's up with the dreams they have in the future? Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Well, this is kinda a random fic, but I hope you like it anyways.  I wasn't sure what to do it on, but I thought it would make a cute Draco/Ginny fic.  So, here we go.  I hope you like.  This gonna have a small part of a song in each chapter and I plan for three chapters.  We'll have to see if I can do anything past that when we get there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  The song, "Don't Take the Girl" is by Tim McGraw.  There's a slight twist to this story…it's kinda different from the lyrics at the beginning…so, yeah.

Dedication:…No one yet, we'll have to see later…Now, on with the fic, Hope ya like!  ^^

Chapter 1: Childhood Memories

Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing

when he was 8 years old

A little girl came through the front fence

holding a fishing pole

His dad looked down and smile,

said we cant leave her behind

Son I know you don't want her to go

but some day you'll change your mind

And Johnny said take Jimmy Johnson,

take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Mo

Take anybody that you want

as long as she don't go

Take any boy in the world,

Daddy please don't take the girl

            Young Draco sat in a park, unable to really play, since he was wearing expensive clothes and nobody wanted to play.  Then again, there weren't really many children out at this time of night anyways.  For Draco, night was a time to move around.  A time when nobody would bother him, because nobody ever saw him.  He was invisible to anyone who didn't look for him.  Being only eight years old, he was still small enough to fit in small areas, and wearing all black made him hard to see once dark came.  

            As Draco pondered what to do, a small hand softly touched him, making him look up to meet the soft, chocolate colored, Doe-like eyes of a little girl.  Her red hair was noticeable, even in the dark.  While he was wearing all black, since that is all his parents would allow him, she wore a light colored outfit that was noticeable in the dark, especially with a small amount of light behind her.

            "Would you play with me?" she asked, a small, warm smile touched her lips.  She was even smaller than he, and obviously younger, though not too much.  

            Draco moved away from her, shocked by her gentle nature.  His whole life, having been surrounded in pain, darkness and hatred didn't prepare him for the gentle nature from someone enclosed by love their whole life.  Her offer to play also seemed too good to be real to the young boy, who had never had a playmate his whole life.  He was rarely permitted to play with others anyways.  And usually those he was allowed to play with were too dimwitted to understand him very well.  They only sat around and ate while their parents planned some way to revive the dark lord.

            "Oh…you do not want to play with me?" she said, a bit of sadness carrying into her eyes, but she did not argue or try to talk him into playing with her.  Only slowly turned away and went to play by herself.  Nobody seemed to be watching the girl, she seemed to be alone, much like he always was…

            Draco hesitated before coming out into the light, where she could see him…where anyone could see him.  Then he went to play, for once experiencing a childhood memory that was enjoyable, that allowed him to be free from his life, if just for a short time.  Ginny welcomed him, and while he preferred not to play with girls, playing with a girl was better than just playing by oneself, or not playing at all.  

            As they played, Draco wondered whether she was from wizarding blood or if she was just a muggle girl he happened to meet.  After all, the muggle world was the last place anyone ever looked for him, so he had come to a muggle park to escape from the pressures of his life.  The few other children in the park had long since left, leaving the two children alone, lost in the world where they could be free from any worries.  Neither noticed as the sky slowly darkened and became black altogether.  

            Soon they both just lay on the ground, staring up at the stars with contentment.  Happily watching the few clouds go by and pointing out the shapes they saw in the stars and laughing.  Enjoying themselves, as children tend to do.

            As the night slowly chilled, a woman's voice could be heard in the distance, calling for her young daughter.  The voice carried a worried edge to it.

            _How wonderful it must be, to have parents that love you and worry when you go missing.  If I wasn't Father's heir, I would never have been born…I wish I could have a loving family like that…_Young Draco's mind thought, wishing that he could have such a family.  As his mind wandered, the soft gentle touch came once again.

            "Thank you.  Let's play together again." She said, smiling at him.  Then she ran off, leaving him without a name.  And he never even found out if she was a muggle or not…

            _Please don't leave me…_Draco thought, but was too afraid to even utter the words.  But just as he thought that, the girl was gone, leaving him to believe that she would never again be seen.  Draco slowly rose and headed home, thinking only of the pain he would be sure to feel.  

*****A few days later*****

            Draco was once again hiding from his father in the park, preying not to be seen by anyone.  Curled up in a dark shadow, he seemed almost not to be there.  Hidden from the world.

            Suddenly, a soft touch got his attention.  Looking up, he saw the little girl again, smiling softly.  Her big doe-like eyes drawing him in and leaving him with the need to play with her.

            "Play with me." She said, softly and filled with the love she so freely gave.  So, they once again played, the child full of love and light with the child filled with pain and darkness.

            A few hours of playing and the dark filled the park.  The chill set in, causing both of the young children to huddle together and take comfort from each other's warmth.  It was then that Draco's father came, looking in a place he would never look.  Upon seeing the children, his face filled with hate and wrath.  He grabbed the girl, who's name was still a mystery to Draco, with a hard, wrath filled grip that sent pain through the young girl.  As she squirmed to try to get away and cried with pain, Draco could feel an anger he had never before felt.  

            "Please…" He started softly, drawing his father's cold gaze. "please don't take the girl! Please don't hurt her any more!"

            The father, stunned that his son would defy him, dropped the girl, who ran home crying.

            _I will never see her again…but at least he will never take the girl and her life.  At least, she will live…_ Draco thought, thankful despite the beating he would be sure to endure…

A/N: well, that's done.  I know the chapter is short and doesn't follow the song at all, but it'll fit in the later chapters.  Please don't be mad at me…Anyways, I hope you liked.  Please R&R.  Thanks.  ^^


	2. chapter 2

A/n: Hey everyone!  I'm so glad you like my fic so far.  I know the chapter I already wrote kinda doesn't fit, but as some of you might have guessed, Mr. Malfoy would not take Draco fishing and wouldn't have anything to do with Ginny or her family.  I can't even picture him taking his son fishing, let alone allowing a Weasley to go as well…Anyways, I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Fire Spirit: I'm glad you like the fic and I'm trying to get it written as fast as I can. ^^  
  
NavyGirl14: hehe…Well, it is a good song.  It doesn't quite fit the characters, but I am trying to adapt to their personalities enough to make it sort of work with the song…guess we'll have to see if I can pull this off…Anyways, I'm glad you like the fic so far. ^^

dragonfire: I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you continue to like it.  Thanks for clearing up that name misunderstanding, I wasn't really sure what if it was Bo or Mo.  Thanks again. ^^  
  
death: I'll try to update as quickly as I can.  I'm glad you like it so far. ^^  
  
AtrueSlytherin: I'm glad you like it.  ^^  
  
SamiJo: It's a good song and it makes a good fic. I'm glad you like it so far. ^^  
  
hEaRtBrOkEn: I'm glad you like it so far.  I'll update as quickly as I can. ^^  
  
prexus: Well, if you need more, I'll try to update quickly enough to meet your need. ^^  
  
xangelcrisisx: well, the song is really good and the plot so far doesn't quite fit with the song, but I hope that by the end it will at least be close to it…I'm glad you like the fic so far. ^^  
  
kneh13: I'm glad you like this chapter.  I'll add more as soon as I can.  
  
lilpeeps: well, after reading your fic, I found out that you've got some great ideas.  And that your writing skills are pretty good too.  Keep up your ambition to write more and I'm sure you'll end up with lots of reviews and some more great story ideas.  I'm glad you liked my fic. ^^  
  
Thanks everyone for your reviews!!! Now, on with the fic!!

Chapter 2

Same old boy, same sweet girl, 10 years down the road

He held her tight and kissed her lips in front of the picture show

Stranger came and pulled a gun, grabbed her by the arm

Said if you do what I tell you to, there wont be any harm

And Johnny said, take my money, take my wallet, take my credit card, 

Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me,

here's the keys to my car, mister give it a whirl,

but please don't take the girl

*****10 years later*****

            Draco walked toward the Hogwarts Express, his memories of ten years past blurry and faint, but sometimes still haunting his dreams.  He sighed as he remembered just a small part of his dream the night before.

*****Flashback*****  
  
            Draco went to sleep, knowing that the next day would be the trip to Hogwarts and he would have to get up earlier than he had all summer.  The dream starts, on a soft summer day…

            _The day was bright and full of summer sun, as a cool breeze causes a sweet, soft tingling against his skin.  Looking around, it's made clear that the park is full of young children, running around playing games.  But one young girl sits alone, playing with no one.  It seems as though there is nobody around to protect the small girl._

_            From the shadows a young boy watches her, watches all around her.  The boy is all darkness, hiding in the shadows from the other children playing.  Hiding from his whole life, and yet watching…watching a young girl who is full of love for others, full of light and happiness.  He protects her silently from the shadows, and yet never goes to speak to her…_

_            To reveal himself is to let others know he is there.  To call attention to him and to allow his life which he flees to find him.  And yet, he protects her, from the shadows.  Like a silent shadow himself, always watching, never interacting.  He protects her in the day, keeping her from harm…_

_            And yet, though he protects her from harm, he can do nothing to make the loneliness flee, to make the girl have a friend.  He can not become a friend to her himself, for that would endanger her, but it hurts him to see her lonely heart…_

            With those last thoughts, Draco jolted awake, not understanding what his dream might mean, or what a young girl, who's face he can not recall, could have a meaning on his life…

*****End Flashback*****

            Just as Draco's last thoughts of his odd dream left his mind, an annoying voice called a name that made him cringe.

            "Drakie-kins!!!" Pansy Parkinson called, trying to get the attention of the young man.  Draco couldn't hide from her, knowing that eventually she would find him, so instead he turned to her with a scowl.

            "What do you want, Parkinson?" He asked, a cold, emotionless expression on his face.  He just couldn't deal with the annoying girl right now.

            "Drakie, it's been all summer since we last saw each other…we should make up for lost time…" she said, batting her eyes at him as she clung to him.  

            "Go away, Parkinson. I'm busy." Draco growled at her, pulling his arm away from her and stalking off.

*****Ginny's POV*****

            Ginny Weasley sighed, knowing that this would be just another year at Hogwarts, where she would be ignored, Harry would once again save the day, her brother and Hermione would somehow get involved in saving the day, and teachers would cause all the students to have back problems with the extreme amounts of homework.  Hogwarts was definitely not her favorite place to be, especially with her over protective brother making it hard for the few boys who did notice her to even say a simple "hi."

            Her mind wandered back to the dream she had the night before…

*****Flashback*****

            Ginny went to bed and awaited sleep, which came in a matter of minutes.  It all starts on a warm summer day…

            _The soft sunlight came through the trees, causing the young girl beneath it to sigh with content.  Her soft auburn locks of hair blowing in the soft breeze.  Though she was at a park, no child would come near her, for they thought of her as weird and odd…_

_            Who wouldn't, given the fact that she had no parents or babysitters watching her at the park and she wore ragged hand-me-downs that are clearly far too big for her small body?  She didn't seem to mind, though inside her heart the pain of loneliness bit hard and mercilessly.  And yet, she never quite felt alone, never completely…_

_            In the shadows she could feel someone protecting her from all the world, someone different, and yet so much alike.  She could feel the darkness and fear around the person, but couldn't do anything to help.  His fear could never be cured by her and he would never come out of the dark shadows and into the light._

_            And yet, the loneliness he seemed to feel was so alike, the young girl could only wish to meet the person in the shadows and see for herself if she could make a true friend, someone who could take away the lonely pain and fill her with happiness as she would try to do the same…_

            And then, Ginny Weasley jolted awake, confused and still tired.  But, it was time to go.  The Hogwarts Express would wait for no one, and her mother was calling up the stairs.  Ginny sighed and started to get ready to go.

*****End Flashback*****

            Ginny hugged her mother good bye and went to find a seat on the Hogwarts Express.  Knowing that she would be ignored if she joined her brother, but not really knowing anyone else, she went in search of an empty compartment, where she would not have to worry about being ignored, or be told to leave because she wasn't welcomed.

            As Ginny searched, she noticed that every compartment seemed to be already occupied.  She sighed, not really wanting to join her brother and his friends, but knowing that might be the only place she could go.  Just as she was starting to make her way to find her brother, she turned around to run straight into someone, the force causing her to fall over.

            "Oof!" she said, as she fell to the ground.  Looking up, she saw the most amazing stormy grey eyes, looking at her with scorn…

A/n: well, there's chapter two…Sorry, I know this is a really evil place to leave off, but I wanted to make this story into more than just three chapters.  Since there are three main parts to the song, I'm going to write a few chapters to the two later sections.  Just to develop more of a story…Sorry that it's a cliff hanger, but I'll update pretty soon.  Hope you like this chapter.  ^^


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hey everyone!  Sorry about that last chapter being so short….but I wanted to stop there and I wanted to get it posted as soon as possible.  Long chapters take a long time to write as well, so my chapters will more than likely be shorter chapters than long, but I will try to make them longer than the last.  Sorry about that!  
  
death: thanks again for the review.  I'm glad you liked that last chapter as well.  Sorry about making it so short…I'll try to make my chapters longer. ^^  
  
dragonfire: hehe…sorry about making it such an evil spot to leave off…but I just couldn't resist.  I'm glad you are enjoying the fic so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it. ^^

Kneh13: well, I guess we'll just have to see when he realizes it's Ginny…but it will defiantly be before the next part of the song is posted with my chapters…I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy. ^^  
  
little-kat-girl: I'm glad you like my fic so far and I'll update as quickly as I can.  I can't promise that will always be extremely quickly, but I will try to update within two weeks or less at the most.  ^^

Dedication: I think I'm going to dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine.  It's all his fault I'm feeling like writing romance, so I guess it's only right to dedicate it to him…*mumbles something with the words "Hopeless romantic" in there somewhere.*  
  
Now, On with the fic!!! (Starting in Draco's POV)  
  
  


            Draco looked at the little Weasley girl with scorn, not happy at all that she decided to run into him.  "Watch where you're going, Weasley!" he said, her last name almost dripping with venom.

            "Why don't you watch where you're going, Malfoy?" she asked, chocolate brown eyes glaring and flashing with anger.

            _She definitely has the famous Weasley temper…she isn't too bad looking…_ Draco's thoughts wandered as he looked her over, starting at her hair.  He slowly let his eyes take in all of her, watching her kind of squirm under his gaze.  And yet, she refused to back down and continued to glare at him as she got up.

            The first thing Draco noticed in the movement was that she had definitely started to grow up.  She was no longer the little girl who hid behind her brother and followed Potter around.  She had definitely filled out quite a bit over the summer.  Even though the hand me down robes were far too big for her length wise, not surprising since her brothers are tall and she's petite, they were a little tight in the chest and hips, but only enough so that it showed she had a figure.  

            He watched her start to back away, a little scared since he was at least a foot taller than her…but then, he now towered over a lot of people…it didn't help that his stormy grey eyes always seemed to be looking through to a person's soul or that his eyes remained un-open and cold.  It didn't really matter much to him now, watching her squirm and the fire from her temper start to fade and be replaced by a slight panic and definite discomfort.

*****Ginny's POV*****  
  


            Ginny watched as he took in everything, the auburn hair, the faded and far too big robes, the fact that the robes were a little tight around chest and hips and the emotions that were most likely showing in my eyes, if not my face.  It felt as though he could see right through everything, all her emotions, all the feelings of loneliness, and suddenly the feeling of panic as she realized he could probably see through the act of happy, lovable Ginny.

            Getting up, Ginny started to slowly back away, as though he were an animal ready to strike, though where the sudden panic came from, she had no idea.  It just seemed important to get away from this guy and somewhere no one could find me.  Back to the hidden corners and back to being invisible.  But his gaze, the intense, cold gaze his stormy grey eyes currently showed made me want to stay as much as leave.

            His being about a foot taller and definitely intimidating was not helping me calm down, and yet, his eyes seemed to make me want to stay, to talk to him, to get to know him better. 

            _The fact that he's incredibly gorgeous has nothing to do with the will to stay?_  She asked herself, giving him a once over, taking in how well he'd grown and the lean muscles caused by being a seeker and all the practice he got.  
  
            "Like what you see, Little Weasley?" he asked, noticing her looking him over.  She could feel the blush she knew would be as red as the famous Weasley hair and covering her whole face to her ears.

            "I'll take that as a yes, Weaslette." He said, smirking.  "You can look all you want, but don't think I'll ever let you dirty my robes by ever touching."

            "I wouldn't want to touch a snake like you, not ever!" she growled, her temper coming back.  Suddenly she turned on her heel and walked away…or at least, that's what she planned to do.  Of course, being grabbed and spun around wasn't part of her plan.

            "Nobody ever turns their back on a Malfoy!" Draco snarled, pinning her between a wall and him.

            "Well, I just did.  Too bad, that rule didn't quite stick." She said, grinning.

            "You better be thankful that we're nearing Hogwarts, Weaslette.  You wont be so lucky next time we meet." He said, then turned and walked away.  Leaving a very shaken Ginny behind.

            _I can't believe I just did that…I can't believe I was able to stand up to him for so long…I wonder why he seems so familiar.  I know I've known him for a long time now…but there's something else…_Ginny's thoughts wandered as the Express pulled into Hogwarts.

            Climbing into the same horseless buggy thing with her brother, not caring at the moment that it looked like she was following her brother and his friends around still, Ginny couldn't help but wonder why she felt she knew Draco from before all the mean, heartlessness was a part of him.  She couldn't help but think of those amazing stormy grey eyes either…

            She sighed softly, not wanting to know how this year would turn out.  _I hope he doesn't notice me much…in fact, I hope he doesn't try to torment me…but I have this awful feeling…_Ginny thought, shuddering just a bit.  Unfortunately, Hermione seemed to have noticed that she was acting a little odd.

            "Ginny…are you ok?" she asked, looking concerned, though it also seemed like she thought it her duty to ask if Ginny was ok.

            "Yeah, Herm.  I'm fine." Ginny answered, giving a fake, practiced smile that seemed to look warm and open.  "I was just thinking about the coming year and wondering what's going to happen…"

            "Well, school will be the same as it always is: educational, interesting and unique.  Don't worry about anything except your studies.  If you need help with homework, just come ask, I'll be happy to assist." She said with a smile.  However, Ginny knew that Hermione would probably just blow her off if she asked for help to go adventuring with Harry and Ron.  That seemed to be the normal way each year went.

            "Thanks, Herm.  I'll keep that in mind." Gin said, giving a fake, bright smile.  They pulled up to Hogwarts and all got out, Ginny making sure to get ahead of everyone else.  She wanted to make sure that she wouldn't have to sit by the Dream Team.

            The feast went as usual.  There were the usual amount of first years, about twelve or so in Griffindor.

            Then the feast ended.  And the students all parted ways to go to bed and prepare for the studies ahead.  Of course, not many students were excited to be getting back to studies…though the excitement of seeing friends after the summer made up for the fact that school is starting again.

            _It would be nice…if I had more than one friend that I consider my friend…And she isn't even in Griffindor.  Geez, it would be nice to have more friends to go to school with…_Ginny thought with a sigh before turning in for the night.

*****a few days later*****

            Ginny avoided Draco pretty easily, just by taking the longer routes to her classes.  Since they were in different years and houses, it wasn't hard to avoid him.

            Or at least, that's how it should have happened…but, Draco is not stupid and did pick up on the fact that she was going the longer way and he took those ways to annoy her.

            _Well…for the last two days, this is where that stupid git has run into me…I wish he wouldn't get me so flustered.  He seems to enjoy getting me upset!_ Ginny thought angrily, just as she saw him and ducked behind a set of bushes, hoping he had not yet seen her…

            But, alas, her luck did not seem to be so good, for he had seen her and was making his way to her, a mischievous shine in his eyes, despite the carefully hidden emotions.

            "Well, well.  If it isn't the littlest Weasley.  Hiding from me.  Though I must say, hiding in the bushes and dirt does suit you well." He drawled, a smirk on his face.

            "Go away, Malfoy!  And I am NOT hiding from you!" she said, angrily.  Unfortunately, such a come back wasn't exactly very intimidating or intelligent…

            _Geez, Virginia!  Is that the best you could come up with?  Come up with something at least with a little more cunning in it!_  She mentally scolded herself, glaring at Draco, who only raised a delicate eyebrow.

            "If that's not what you're doing, Weaslette, then please, explain why you ducked behind the bushes the moment you saw me?  Or did you think you might have found a knut in the bushes?  Lord knows you need the money." He said with a sneer. 

            "It's none of your business, Malfoy!" she said, then rose and stomped off, her temper getting the better of her.  It was definitely a win for Malfoy, her smirked at her back as she walked off like a small child who hasn't gotten their way…

A/n: well, here's the end of this chapter!  ^^  I hope you liked this chapter.  Please R&R and tell me what you think!  Bye-bye everyone.  I'll type more later.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: sorry it's taken SOOOO long to write more for this fic…jeez, it's been a while since I've written anything.  I'm really sorry about the delay.  I hope you like this chapter though!  Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  Now on with the fic.

*********Ginny's POV*********

            Ugh!  I can't believe him!  To think that he's been tormenting me for weeks now!  He can't even say "sorry" when he knocks you over!  I thought angrily, having just had another encounter with Draco.

            "Hi Gin." Harry said, smiling.  He'd been saying hi more often lately, but it's not like I have a crush on him anymore.  I got over him years ago.  After all, he did ignore me for years.  But I guess we're still friends…

            "Hey Harry." I replied, trying to smile some.  I guess it passed because he went back to his chess game with Ron.

            "Ginny, where have you been?  You haven't been talking to a boy have you?" Ron asked, looking upset by the very idea.  It's not like he'd notice anything out.  Stupid git.  He doesn't even notice when I'm upset or need to talk to someone.  He just goes on like nothing happened unless he suspects a guy.

            "No, I just stopped by the library on the way here.  I had to pick up a book for Herbology homework." I lied, giving him my best 'sweet, innocent little Ginny' look.  He obviously fell for it because he just ignored me and turned back to his game with Harry.

            Sighing softly, I went up to the dorms, wondering if I would ever have anyone who truly cared about me and my problems.  Nobody took the time out to do anything for me….not since that little boy so many years ago.  I bet he doesn't even remember me….that little boy who played with me and saved me from that man years ago….

*********Draco's POV********

            "Drakie!  Why are you avoiding me?" Pansy's annoying voice rang out, trying to get my attention by pushing herself up against me.  Merlin!  She's so annoying!

            "Because I don't want to be around you.  Would you leave me alone?"  I growled, giving her a cold glare.  She backed off, but pouted and fluttered her eyes in a way I guess is supposed to be attractive…why girls do that is beyond me…it looks stupid.

            "But Drakie! How can you say that?  I know that you and me are going to get married one day!" she gushed, trying to look attractive.

            "Leave me alone, Parkinson!" I growled, my lip curling up in disgust at her attempts to look attractive and make me think her pretty.  Jeez, the only thing she wants from me is money!  And she doesn't even know when to leave me alone!

            "But Drakie…" she started, but I cut her off by standing abruptly, giving her a cold glare and walking off to my dorms.  It's not like she or any of my so-called friends care about me.  Nobody has ever cared about me.  My father just beats me, my mother doesn't care, and my "friends" wont be my friends were I to loose my money…but it's not like that will happen.

            They all expect me to become a death eater.  They don't even try to get to know me…but that one girl…years ago…she got to know me.  She played with me.  She didn't care that I was different.  She's probably a muggle though.  

            I wish that I'd see her again.  But she probably doesn't even remember me.  We were so young at the time…and she had so much energy and life.  Like the sun.  I hope she's well, even if she can't remember me….

*********Pansy's POV********

            "Draco's acting strange, don't you think, girls?" I asked, looking at the girls in Draco's fan club.  They nodded in agreement.

            "I bet he's found another girl.  Maybe one that he can't charm." One girl spoke up, her voice full of venom. 

            "Rachel!  You know that any girl would just faint to hear him talk to them, let alone if he liked her.  Maybe Potter has something to do with his behavior.  You know how they always seem to be in a rivalry."  Another said, looking around to see if the rest of us girls agreed.  Many nodded in agreement.

            "Someone should cheer him up." Rachel said.  "Of course, I'll volunteer.  I might be able to get something out of him at least."  She looked smug when she said this, she had managed to get something out of him once, but I don't think he'll slip up like that ever again.

            "Hush Rachel.  You too Danielle.  You know that he's not going to react like this if it was just the same old Potter thing." I said, annoyed.  "It's obviously something more serious…"

            "Maybe someone told him he should not get the dark mark."  A soft spoken, little third year Slytherin said.  A few girls gasped at the thought.  After all, it's a well known fact that Draco has been in training  for becoming a death eater for his whole life.  Such a thought would never even cross his mind!

            "That may be it…but I don't think he'd react quite so strongly.  Maybe his father has cut him off from his money until he gets the dark mark." I said, thoughtfully.  After all, he's known for his money.  If he got cut off, he might be devastated.

            "I'll go see if he got cut off from his money.  Of course, we'll have to be discreet in our findings, ladies.  After all, if he knew that we've figured out what's bothering him, he may be upset."  I said, getting nods of agreement from the girls.  We then adjourned our meeting for the night.

            Walking back to my dorm, I couldn't help but think that Draco might not have any of the problems we suggested.  I mean, he probably doesn't have any serious problems, but he might have a few that are just a tad more than what we suggested.  We all know that he's going to be a death eater, so I'm not worried about that, but perhaps he's got problems that we don't know about…

********Ron's POV*******

            "Herm!  Ginny's been acting strange!  She's been walking up to her room and going the long way to her classes.  I think she's got a boyfriend." I said, growling in anger.  My sister can NOT be dating!  She's too young!  She's just a baby and she's defenseless!  She'll get hurt!  
  
            "Ron, she's not a child.  She's only a year younger than we are.  Stop treating her like a child."  Herm said, seeming annoyed.  I mean, all I did was interrupt her homework…but it's not like she wont get done.  And she has plenty of time.  Besides, this is important.

            "Herm, she's just a child. And she can't defend herself!  I know how boys think and she is NOT going to be dating!" I said, trying to control my temper.  Herm was supposed to agree with me.

            "Am I right Harry?" I asked, looking to him to side with me.

            "I'm not going to get involved in this.  I don't want to take sides." He said, trying to hold peace with both of us.

            "Ron, she's a sixth year and seventeen years old!  She's not a child anymore."  Herm said, looking at me with disgust.

            "But Herm, she's so innocent!  And teenaged boys will take advantage of her!  She can't date until she's married!"  I said, determined for her to see it my way.

            "Ron…how can she marry if she can't date?  How is she supposed to pick a good guy if she doesn't date him and get to know him first?" she asked, looking at me like I was crazy.  
  
            "She'll have an arranged marriage!" I said, grinning at Herm, knowing that I won this one.

            "Ron, it's not the middle ages.  She's not a child.  She can date and pick her own boyfriends.  Let her live and make her own mistakes."  She countered.

            "But Herm!  I'm worried about her." I said.

            "Ron, did you ever think that she might not want you to worry about her?  She's barely underage.  She's not a child anymore and her hexes are better than yours.  It's not like she can't defend herself."  Herm said, giving me a pointed look that made it clear that this discussion was over.  Signing I retired to my dorm.

A/n: well, what do you think?  Sorry it's taken so long to update.  I finally got another chapter done though.  Hope to have the next one out soon.  I had to put in a few other point of views in this one.  They just fit.  Well, R&R and tell me what you think.  Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: well….I don't know how this chapter will come out…but I'll try to make it interesting and I hope you all enjoy it.  I wont bore you with my ramblings, so on with the fic!

*******Ginny's POV*******

            It's finally the weekend!  I don't have to put up with teachers for two days…well, unless I get in trouble…but I plan to stay hidden for the majority of this weekend.  I'll avoid Ron, Harry, Herm and Dra- uh…Malfoy.  Jeez!  When did I start calling him anything but Malfoy?  I think I need to get some sleep, even my mind isn't working right now…I thought, irritated.

            Heading up to my room, I ran into Hermione, literally.  She stepped right into my path, like she planned it or something!

            "Ginny, we need to talk." She said, then took my arm and led me to her private dorm.  Being Head Girl gave her a room all to herself.  

            "Herm, I'm really tired….can this wait until tomorrow?  Or at least until I've slept for a few hours?  It's been a hard week, what with tests and that accident in potions…" I said, hoping she'd just let me go.

            "No, Ginny, it can't wait.  You've been acting strange lately, like you don't care what your brother thinks.  Or what Harry or I think.  You've been wandering in a daze.  Please, Ginny, if there's something bothering you, I think you should talk to someone.  You need to get things off your chest sometimes." She said.

            "Herm, I'm sorry, but right now, I just need to figure things out on my own.  Thanks for offering support, but I think I can handle my problems.  And don't tell Ron I said this, he'll get really protective again."

            "Ok, Gin….but if you need to talk to someone, I'll listen.  And I promise not to tell Ron, he needs to let you grow up anyways."  She said, giving me a smile.

            "Thanks Hermione.  I'll be sure to come to you if I have any problems I need help with." I said, giving her a semi-fake, semi-real smile.  "but if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep now…it's been a long week."

            "Ok, Gin.  Please don't push yourself too hard.  You know that it worries us all."  She said, giving me a smile and then letting me leave.

            Wow…that was weird.  But at least it wasn't Ron…He'd have gone ballistic to think that I was growing up.  It's like he doesn't think I'm getting close to being an adult at seventeen!  It's not like he's much older…only a year.  I guess he just needs to realize that if he's old enough at seventeen to start dating and growing up, that I am too…I should really have a talk with him.

            But, talking to him will have to wait until tomorrow.  I need to get some sleep.  At least I wont have to worry about getting up in time for classes.  And my detention isn't until the evening…so, I wont have to worry about being awake for that either.  I wonder what Snape will make me do…I swear he hates me…

*******Draco's POV*******

            Well, I have to say, I was surprised when Snape told me that he needed me to watch a student with detention tomorrow…I guess it shows how much he trusts me.  I wonder who it is though.  Probably some little first or second year who blew up their potion.  He did say it was someone younger than me….but he never said how much younger…Oh well, I guess I'll see…

            "Mr. Malfoy, you need to make sure she doesn't do anything other than clean the desks and floor until they shine.  I don't want her touching anything else."  Snape said, looking serious.

            "Yes sir." I said, then realized he'd said 'she' and 'her.'  "Sir, what's her name.  And what year is she in?"

            "It's Virginia Weasley.  She's a sixth year.  And she was daydreaming to the point that she blew up her potion.  Though it did surprise me, she's not normally a bad student." He said, looking a little lost in thought for a moment.  

            "Sir, I don't think I'm qualified to watch a student only a year younger than me." I said, trying hard to shake the feeling that I always get when I think of her.

            "Nonsense.  She's very easy to deal with if you just tell her that I've given you the power to give her another detention if she isn't behaving.  I'll be sure to make sure she knows that as well.  But I have to get to this meeting tonight, Draco." He said, sighing.  "I have to get the information for Dumbledore."

            "I understand, Sir.  I wont let you down.  And I wish you luck on your mission tonight.  Please be careful, Prof. Snape.  I don't know how much longer I can keep my father from realizing that you're not loyal to Voldemort."  I said, knowing that there was a chance Prof. Snape would be caught soon.

            "Thank you, Draco.  I hope that you will never have to go through what I am.  I know that your father will be trying have you on his side soon.  Probably this winter break.  Try to stay here if you can."  He said.

            "I will try, Sir.  I hope that my father will allow me to stay." I said.

            "Miss. Weasley will be here soon.  Her detention is in five minutes."  He said, looking at the door as though willing her into the room.  Only a second later, as though by his gaze, she ran through the door, breathing a bit heavily from running for a while.

            "You're late, Miss. Weasley!  That'll be ten points from Griffindor!"  Prof. Snape said, glaring at the girl.  Though, if you knew him, it's fairly obvious he doesn't dislike her and it's just to keep up appearances.  I doubt she'd believe that from the way she looks though.  If looks could kill, Prof. Snape would be writhing on the ground, and near death by now.

            "Miss. Weasley, some important business is keeping me from staying tonight, so my best student is going to be supervising you.  Mr. Malfoy, I expect these floors and desks to be shining when she is done.  If she protests, I'm giving you the authority to give her another detention." Prof. Snape said, giving her a sneer.

            "Yes, sir.  I'm sure we'll get along just fine." I said, giving her a practiced, smug look.

*******Ginny's POV*******

            I can't believe it!  I'm stuck in detention with Malfoy, of all people!!  I know Hermione is the best student.  She knows more about every subject than anyone!  And he picks Malfoy.  Evil jerk. 

            And I wouldn't have been late if it wasn't for Ron blowing his top.  He could have waited until another day at least.  But he just _had _to get upset today.  I didn't think he'd be upset for three hours though!  Talk about over exaggerating.

            "Get to work, Weaslette.  I don't want to be stuck here all night.  And you can't use your wand."  Malfoy said, his annoying sneer on his face.

            "Oh, get off your high horse and come back to earth.  You know that you don't really have the authority to give me another detention." I said, making a face.

            "Have you forgotten that I've been made Head Boy, Weaslette?  That gives me the authority to do whatever I want." He said, glaring.  "Now get to work!"

            "I am working, if you hadn't noticed.  What did you think I was doing with a wet rag on a desk?"  I growled back, getting annoyed.

            He just ignored me for the majority of the rest of the detention, much to my relief.  He sat in a chair at the back of the room, reading some magazine.  Probably something about Quidditch or something like that.  

            "I'm done.  And I'm leaving." I said, finally having the floor and desks shine and sparkle with cleanliness.

            "You missed a spot, Weaslette."  Malfoy said, pointing at a small spot on the floor.  "You're not finished yet."  
  


            I went and cleaned that spot, then sent a glare his way.

            "There, are you happy now?"  I growled, sending him what I hoped was a death glare.

            "You could never make me happy, Weaslette.  But you could try." He said, looking smug.

            "Just what are you implying, Malfoy?" I asked, not liking the look he had.  It was smug, but had something else in it at the same time.

*******Draco's POV*******

            I couldn't help but think her expression was cute…Whoa! Did I just call a Weasley cute?  Well, I guess it's true….she's so innocent.  She reminds me of that little girl…the one I'll probably never see again…I don't know why she does…maybe it's the light she seems to give off that makes me think that….

            "What do you think I'm implying?" I asked, smirking at her and looking her over.

            "I don't know, Malfoy.  But whatever you're thinking, you should just forget it.  I wouldn't try to do anything for you!" she growled, trying hard to muster up some kind of evil look I suppose…

            "If that look is supposed to scare me, you're doing a bad job.  You couldn't scare a mouse away with that look."  I said, looking down on her.  Her squirming under my gaze is pretty amusing, but she doesn't seem to want to back down yet.  Weasley's sure have a stubbornness…

            "Who said I was trying to scare you?  I wouldn't bother.  You're just a sick, emotionless bastard who isn't worth my time." She said, still glaring.

            "oh?  Is that what you think?" I asked softly, enjoying the slight confusion that crossed over her face.

            "It's true!  You're just like your father.  And you're just going to be another worthless Death eater!"  she said, not seeming to notice the pain it caused to hear such biting words.

            "I will never be like my father!  I will never be him!  Don't put me in that classification, Weasley!"  I growled at her, glaring down and seeing her tremble.

            "I-I'm sor-" she started, but I cut her off on impulse, gently pressing my lips to hers…

A/n:  Hi!!  Sorry to cut it off here, but this seems like a good spot to end.  Hope you liked this chapter!!  The ending was fun to write…but I think I could have done better earlier.  Oh well.  I hope you liked. R&R!!  thankies! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: well….I'm finally updating….sorry it's taken so long.  I'm busy with school and wasn't sure what to put next…..but I finally got busy…so here it is.  Enjoy

*****Ginny's POV*****

"I-I'm Sor-" I started, when Malfoy cut me off with a gentle kiss.  I fought at first before giving in.

"You should learn when to be quiet, Weaslette…" he said softly, moving away just enough to say that before giving me another kiss, this time being more demanding and forceful, taking my breath away with his gentle, but demanding, kiss.

"what's going on here?" a voice said from the stairs, breaking us apart, breathless and embarrassed.  Snape crossed the room, looking at the two of us thoughtfully.

"Prof. Snape.  We were…uh…" Dra- Malfoy started, trailing off in the middle of his explanation.

"You don't need to explain, Mr. Malfoy.  I've been eighteen before.  And she finished her job.  Miss. Weasley, don't expect me to treat you any differently after this incident!" Snape growled, giving me one of his evil glares.

"Of course not, Prof. Snape." I said, making sure to add a bit of sarcasm to my voice.    
  


"You may go, Miss. Weasley.  Mr. Malfoy, please escort her back to the Griffindor tower." Snape said, seeming angrier than usual.

"Yes Sir!"  Malfoy said, starting up the stairs with me close behind.  The instant we were alone again, Malfoy turned to me, giving me a once over and the usual, annoying smirk.

"Don't think what happened down there changes anything between us, Weaslette." He said, smirking and looking menacing.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Malfoy.  It disgusts me that you've even touched me, let alone done that.  Tell anyone, and I'll ensure you'll be hexed into next year!"  I said, trying to give a death glare, but obviously not succeeding in intimidating him.

In fact, he looks amused….the stupid git!  Standing there with that sexy…er….stupid smirk.  Damn him!  I thought.

"You seem upset, Weaslette…..you know, I can give you some stress relieving tips…." Malfoy said, slowly moving toward me with the look of a predator in his eyes.

I will not back down….I will not back down….I will not back down….Gah!  Get away from him!  I thought, scrambling away and tripping over my feet and landing on my rear, looking up at him.  He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, looking amused, though not laughing, since that would be "un-Malfoy like."

"Stay away from me, Malfoy!" I growled, getting back up and heading for the stairs.

*****Draco's POV*****

"Stay away from me, Malfoy!" Ginny said, growling a bit and then heading towards the stairs.  Of course, I followed, since I was told to escort her to her room.

Damn, why does she have to taste so good?  And walk like that, it's so tantalizing.  No!  I did NOT just think that!  So what if she tastes good?  So what if her kiss leaves you wanting more and excites you in ways that no other girl has?  It's not allowed!!  It's unnatural to think of a Weasley as anything more than the scum of the earth!  

I glared at her back as I let my thoughts wander, occasionally looking her over when she looked back, to make sure she was uncomfortable.

"I can get back on my own, Malfoy!  I don't need help!"  Weaslette said, giving me what I suppose is a death glare, though she doesn't have much intimidation behind it.  She seems to be thinking a lot a the moment.  Probably about those two kisses…

"Prof. Snape told me to escort you, as any gentleman must escort a lady…though I'm sure you don't count as a lady, since you are just a Weasley, I'm not going to leave a female to walk alone so far in the middle of the night."  I replied, giving my famous smirk and watching her squirm uncomfortably.

"Stupid git." She replied, obviously at a loss for something to say.

"Weaslette, I'm hurt!" I said sarcastically, giving her a once over again.

You have to admit, Draco-boy, she's not too bad looking…Doe-like cinnamon eyes with green flecks in them, hair like her personality, fiery.  It's amazing that Potter's not noticed her yet.  Oh! There's an idea….the Dream Team would hate to have the littlest Weasley around you.

I let the smirk grow a bit as I thought of it, watching her squirm beneath my gaze.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?"  She asked, a bit timid, but seeming like she was trying to fight fear.

"I'm not doing anything, Weaslette….at least not yet…." I said, watching her go from relieved to shocked to angry.  The transition caused the color on her face to alter from a slight flush, to a normal color to a bright red.

"Stay away from me, Malfoy, or I'll make sure you'll regret the day you messed with Virginia Weasley!"  She said, glaring at me.  "I'll be sure to use hexes that would make you're head spin!"

"Weasley, if you keep threatening me, you're going to find out why people don't mess with me, the hard way." I said, smirking.

*****Ginny's POV*****

"Weasley, if you keep threatening me, you're going to find out why people don't mess with me, the hard way."  Malfoy said, giving me that annoying smirk again.

"You don't scare me, Malfoy!  You can't do anything to me as long as we're in Hogwarts!"  I said, knowing full well that Dumbledore wouldn't let Malfoy do anything.

"Do you honestly believe I can't do anything, Weaslette?"  He  asked, speaking softly and with a dangerous edge.

"Dumbledore wouldn't let you do anything, Malfoy, and you know it.  He'd have you expelled before you could say the word!"  I said, glaring at him.

"Ah, but he'd never even find out I did anything.  I'm hardly stupid, Weaslette.  I won't leave clues."  He said, looking me over.  "Besides, I doubt you'll tell anyone about what I may do…."

"What are you implying, Malfoy?" I said, glaring.  "I'm not going to let you come near me."

"Why do you ask that question so often, Weaslette?" He asked, smirking.

Ugh!  This guy is infuriating!  First he kisses me, then he asks like nothing happened, then he threatens me?!  What is with him?  And he doesn't wipe that damn smirk off his face.  I mean, even if he is the only person who can pull off a smirk like that and still look that damn sexy, he overdoes it.  Oh My God!?  Did I just think that?  Sweet Merlin!  I've got to lay off the extra sweets.  That's it, Gin-girl.  No more sugar for you.

"Go away, Malfoy.  You aren't supposed to learn the password."  I said, noticing that we'd finally arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait.

"I already know the password, Littlest Weasley.  I'm Head Boy, after all."  He said, looking amused.

"Go Away!  I'm perfectly fine going to my dorm now.  It's right here.  You're obligation is done."  I said, trying to get away from him, and fast.

"Good bye, Virginia." He said in a soft, husky voice before gently kissing me again.  Just then, Harry, Ron and Herm opened the portrait to look out, most likely looking to see if I was back yet. 

The word "shocked" is an understatement…..

A/n:  Well?  What do you think?  Sorry it's a short chapter…….but this seems the best place to stop for now.  I'll try to get more up soon.  Please be patient.  Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: well, it's finally time for a new chapter!  I hope you all like the story so far and keep enjoying it.  I'm sorry it takes me so extremely long to update, school has been very busy lately.  Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the chars or Hogwarts, etc.  I don't really wanna say this every chapter, so this is the last time I'm putting it here.

Now!  On to the story!

*****Draco's POV*****

            Her lips are so tasty…and she's a good kisser, for someone who's probably completely inexperienced…

            "VIRGINIA ANNE WEASLEY!"  Weasley shouted, sounding shocked, horrified and angry, all at once.  But worst of all…he made her pull away and stare at him, though the expression is cute…like a fawn, full of innocence, and yet guilt.

            "Ron, I can explain…." She started, then trailed off when he came toward me.

            "You dirty death eater!" Weasley yelled at me before trying to punch me…but of course, he doesn't seem to know that I can side step easily.

            "You should learn to aim your punches, Weasel.  You'll only end up on the ground, like the dog you are, if you don't learn."  I growled, giving him a sneer while keeping an eye on Potter and the Mudblood, in case one of them tried to attack too.  They still seem too shocked to do anything.

            "You Damn Bastard!  Why the hell were you snogging MY SISTER?"  He said, slowly growing redder and redder with each word, his volume gradually increasing as well.

            "Ronald Weasley!  You go right back in the Common Room and let ME deal with my own problems!  I'm NOT a child!"  Weaslette said, glaring at her brother.  "If I kiss a guy, it's my OWN business, NOT yours!"

            "Ginny!  You don't know him!  I WONT let him touch you, ever again!  You go to your room.  I'll deal with you after I beat him to a bloody pulp!"  Weasley said, only to back away some after the glare he received from his sister.

            "No, Ronald, you go to the common room and I will explain everything when I get back.  Now GO!"  She said, clearly angry and not willing to give up on the issue.

            "No wa-" Weasley started before Pot Head and the Mudblood grabbed him and literally dragged him through the portrait.

            Turning to me as soon as they left, the littlest Weasley glared at me, the same way she did when her brother backed down.  My only response, of course, was to raise an eyebrow at her and smirk.

*****Ginny's POV*****

            Despite my worst death glare, Malfoy just smirked and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

            "Just leave, Malfoy.  I have clear up everything with my brother, and it's all your fault if he tries to kill you.  I take no responsibility for that."  I said, glaring at him darkly.

            "It's not like he could kill me, even if he tried." Malfoy said, smirking and leaning against the hall wall, looking like the "Slytherin Sex God" he is often referred to as.  

            "He could hurt you.  I've no doubt about it.  Don't be foolish."  I said.

            "If I didn't know better, Weaslette, I'd think you were worried about me.  Though, I can see why, since I am such a handsome man, it would be a shame for my face to get hurt…" Malfoy said, smirking and looking smug.

            "You're too full of yourself, Malfoy.  I am NOT worried about you, I'm worried about my brother hurting his hand on your face.  After all, a hard-headed fool like you might break his hand."  I said, giving him a smug smile.  _You Go, Gin-girl!!  You win this round!_

            "That's not what you would say if it was right after a kiss…" Malfoy said, looking me over, his deep grey eyes seeming to read to my very soul.  I could feel the blush spreading on my face and could tell from his smirk that he definitely noticed the blush.

            "It's exactly what I'd say after a kiss, Ferret boy!"  I said, trying hard not to blush even more as his grey eyes took in all the thoughts that showed on my face and in my eyes.

            He smiled, then tilted my face towards his, leaning in for another kiss.  I pushed away from him, glaring.

            "First thing, Malfoy: NEVER kiss me without asking again!  Second thing: don't EVER call my brother a dog…he's not particularly bright, but he's NOT a dog!" I said, angrily.

            "You talk too much, Weasley."  Malfoy said, before kissing me again, this time taking me by surprise, especially since I JUST told him to ask first…but it's not like I'm going to make him stop…it would make this feeling go away….

            He slowly pulled away, smirked, and moved away.

            "Bye, Weaslette." He said, in a soft, husky voice, before disappearing into the shadows.  I couldn't help but lean against the wall, dreamily.  

_Damn…his kisses are so good….it takes my breath away…but it's exciting too…Ginny-girl!  Get a hold of yourself!!  This is the guy that has made fun of you and your family for YEARS!_  I thought, then pulled my mind together, said the password and walked into the common room, ready for the storm to come.

*****Draco's POV*****

            _Merlin, she tastes good…and she's a great kisser for someone with so little experience.  And she's got such a cute figure…and those eyes….Whoa!  Back up, Draco, old boy.  This is a Weasley you're talking about!!  You sound like you've got a crush, the way you're going on.  Bad Draco!  Besides, you have to find that girl who's been haunting your dreams for years.  That girl who seems to be the sun itself.  Until you find her and see if she even remembers you, you can't get involved with anyone._

            With resolve, I walked down the halls to the Slytherin common room, going in, I found a group of girls staring at the door, and immediately they came over, asking why I was out so late and if I want anything.

            "Go away.  I don't need anything, I don't want anything except to be alone…" I said, glaring at them.  They backed off….a little.

            "Drakie, we only want to help you relax…."  Parkinson said, coming over and sitting down…on my lap.

            "Go. Away!!!  I don't WANT help relaxing, Parkinson!  You and your friends just LEAVE ME ALONE!"  I said, giving a death glare that sent them all scurrying and hiding.  Biting back a sigh, I headed up to my private dorm, thanking the stars above that I'm Head Boy and have my own room.

            Getting there, and lying on the bed, my thoughts turned back to a certain redhead, despite protests from anther part of my mind.

*****Harry's POV*****

            Ron is furious…Gin just came back in, looking a bit like she's in la-la land…and Herm is having a hard time keeping Ron from going ballistic.  

            "Ron, calm down.  Let Ginny explain everything…I'm sure there's a reason for what we saw….Malfoy probably forced her to kiss him…maybe using blackmail or something…." Herm said, trying to calm him down.

            "Virginia Anne Weasley!! You BETTER explain what's going on!"  Ron roared, drawing attention from other students.

            "Ron, it's not a big deal.  I had detention, but Snape had to leave and left Malfoy in charge.  Snape told Malfoy to escort me back to the tower, despite my protests and when I told him that I was fine going by myself from that point on, he grabbed me and kissed me.  Then you guys came out.  I was too shocked to stop him."  Ginny said, though it didn't seem like she was telling everything.

            Of course….Ron is kind of dense sometimes….he might not notice that she's not telling the whole truth or is omitting something.  Not to mention that she seems to be a bit guilty…though, those eyes are so cute when she opens them wide like that, with the innocent expression.

            "Well, Gin…I guess since you didn't have any control over it, I'll just punch him later and it'll be settled.  But, you should stay away from him, Gin.  He's dangerous.  I wouldn't be surprised if he's a death eater already."  Ron said, visibly calmed down, at least a bit.

*****Ginny's POV*****

            _Thank Merlin that Ron bought the lie…he'd seriously loose it if he found out that you think Malfoy is a good kisser and that you're attracted to him….WHOA!  Gin-girl!  Don't start thinking like that!!  So what if he's a good kisser, makes you feel like electricity passed through your lips or that he's damn sexy?  He's got an AWFUL personality.  Besides, you need to find that boy from years ago and see if he remembers you.  You should focus on that, Gin-girl, not some jerk.  After all, that boy is probably the most polite gentleman you'll ever meet…_

            I sighed as I went to my dorm, dragging my feet slightly, giving fake smiles to everyone I passed, making it seem like everything is perfectly fine.

            Changing into my pajamas and getting into bed, I sighed, tiredly.  Unfortunately sleep just wouldn't come…it's like it's evading me, avoiding me.

            It doesn't help that my thoughts keep turning to a certain blonde haired, grey eyed Slytherin….

A/n:  So…What do you think?  Please Review and tell me what you think.  It's starting to get into the actual romance….maybe they'll eventually get out of the denial phase…ne?


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: sorry it's taken so long to write anything.  I'm not going to quit writing this, but I've been in quite and artistic block for a while….I haven't been able to draw or write anything!  It's kinda depressing…but I guess I just have to see what comes out.  I'm sorry if this chapter sucks….like I said, I'm currently in a writers block.  But someone reviewed this story recently, and I have been meaning to update for a while….so here goes.  Sorry about the long delay…I hope the next chapter comes out quickly, but I'm in the process of moving….so I don't think that'll happen…x.x  sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Ginny's POV

            _Waking up is such a hassle…Why do we have to get up anyways?  It's not like it's a school day…Oh shoot!  It's Monday!  Gin-girl, you're late!  Hurry up and stop day dreaming!  Those grey eyes can wait!_  My mind wandered as I hurried to get to class on time.  Thank goodness it's Care of Magical Creatures…Hagrid isn't too harsh on late students.  I'll just explain that I've had a rough night and I'll be fine.

            I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, skipping over breakfast and hurrying to Hagrid's hut.  Only then did I take a look at the time.  _Ten minutes to spare….at least I'm not late…though I'm going to regret skipping breakfast all together…_

            "Ginny, yer early!  Would you like to help me set up?"  Hagrid asked, smiling.

            "Sure Hagrid.  I'll help set up.  What are we doing today anyways?"  I replied, looking around.

            "I have a special treat for you today!  We're going into the Forest to see an old friend of mine!"  Hagrid replied.  "O' course, I asked him to come alone and without his family…they tend to get a bit excited around people."

            "then what do we need to set up for?"  I asked, looking around.  "I mean, if we're going into the forest, why do we need to set something up?"

            "Oh, well, we need some lamps.  It's better not to use wands.  It tends to spook him a bit."  Hagrid replied, pointing out lamps.

            The two of us got to work on lighting the lamps as the other students slowly made their way out to the hut.

Draco's POV

            _Well, Draco old boy, it's time to get going.  You have to look good to try tempting that Weasley girl….Did I just think that?!  No, you're still trying to find the girl from the dream.  Focus!_  I shook my head as I started to get dressed.  Since I have potions, it wont matter if I'm late or not.  Snape wont punish me…at least, not in front of anyone.  He'll wait to talk to me later.

            Walking to potions, I couldn't help but wonder what Weaslette was doing….or how she handled her brother.

            "Malfoy!  How DARE you touch my sister!"  Weasley yelled, being held back by Potter and the Mudblood.

            "She didn't seem to mind…"  I replied, putting my usual smirk on and taking satisfaction from his anger as his face turned brighter and brighter shades of red.

            "Ron!  Don't, he's not worth it."  The mudblood said, as Weasley tried to break free even more than he had been before.

            "awwww, need a mudblood to tell you what to do, Weasel?  Too bad you can't think for yourself."  I said, goading him on to see how red he'd get before he snapped.

            He broke away from his friends and attacked, quite wildly.  I stepped to the side, tripping him on my way.

            "Too bad you can't even afford to buy yourself a little bit of brain, Weasley.  It might help you to graduate.  We all know you'll be stuck here forever, the rate you fail things."  I said as I walked off and to potions, hearing the mudblood and Potter trying to console Weasley.

            _A good start to hopefully a good day…now about those doe-like eyes….._

Pansy's POV

            _Well, Drakie seems to be doing better…he even stopped to fight with the mudblood loving Weasley…maybe it was just a temporary problem.  He seems over it.  I guess I'll report back to the fan club that he's back to himself.  _I thought, as I walked into potions. 

            "Hi, Drakie-kins.  You seem to be happy this morning."  I said, fluttering my eyes.  After all, what guy can resist a woman's charm?

            "I was….until you came and bothered me.  What do you want, Parkinson?"  He asked, speaking coldly.

            "How can you be so cold?  I take this class and have been sitting by you all year…" I said, making sure to pout in a sexy expression.  No man can resist my charm!

            "Stop annoying me, Parkinson.  Don't talk to me the rest of the day."  Draco replied.

            _He's not back to himself yet.  He must be thinking about something important…My father did mention that he's due to be initiated as a Death Eater this holiday break….maybe that's what he's worried about?  Well, I'll have to see what the other girls could come up with._

Ron's POV

            "That's it!  Ginny is going to explain everything, from beginning to end!  It's time she learns to be responsible and tell the truth!"  I growled to Herm and Harry.  After all, they should understand.

            "Ron, you're over reacting.  You know that if Ginny was being bothered, she'd tell us.  Just because Malfoy said that she enjoyed that kiss, it doesn't mean she did.  Why can't you trust her?  She's nearly an adult."  Herm replied, seeming annoyed and angry.

            "Herm!  She's just a little girl.  She doesn't know how guys think!  It's time that I had a talk with her about boys.  She just doesn't seem to understand that I want what's best for her."  I replied, with an exasperated sigh.

            "Ron, she's NOT a little girl any more.  She hasn't been for the past two or three YEARS.  She's only a year younger than you.  Stop treating her like a child!"  Herm said before stomping off.

            "I think she's angry, Ron…."  Harry said, staring after Herm in a bit of shock.  "But she does have a point…Ginny isn't a child anymore."

            "Not you too, Harry.  She's still a little girl.  She should really go to an all girl's school.  That would ensure that she didn't get into trouble…maybe I should talk to Mum about it…"  I replied, smiling at my genius.

            "Ron…she's 17.  What were you doing at 17?"  Harry asked.

            "Last year…?  I was studying."  I replied.

            "Ron, be serious.  We both know that you were dating Herm and trying to stop Vol-I mean, He Who Must Not Be Named, with me."  Harry replied.  "She was with us when we found out about the prophesy."

            "I know, Harry…it's just so hard to let my sister grow up.  I suppose I should talk to her….and Herm.  I guess I'm not that great of a big brother…locking her up like I've been.  But she still needs to stay away from Malfoy."  I replied, with a sigh.

Ginny's POV

            Well, classes are over for the day…at least that's a plus….or it would be, if I didn't have to write 6 scrolls tonight.  Honestly, all the teachers have to assign long projects on the same days.  And I have potions tomorrow too…so that three scrolls has to be finished.  At least I don't have Herbology or Transfiguration tomorrow…..I don't have to have the other three scrolls for another day.

            So, I'm in the library, looking up the effects of Newts liver with mixed with dragon scale in powdered form.  I would be able to write the whole thing off the top of my head if I knew that part of it…it's a good thing I know most of the effects of the ingredients when mixed….

            "Need help, Weaslette?"  I heard a voice drawl out as I reached for a book.

            "What do you want, Malfoy?  I'm kind of busy."  I replied while grabbing the book and turning to glare at him.

            "Do you need help or not, Weaslette?"  he replied, grey eyes staring right into mine. 

            "I'm fine, Malfoy.  I'm a big girl, I can do my own homework and everything."  I replied while turning on my heel and heading off to work on the three scrolls.

            "Funny, you're brother doesn't seem to think you're a big girl…."  He replied, smirking and leaning against a book shelf.

            "Don't talk about something you don't understand."  I replied before turning my attention to the scrolls and ignoring him.  He talked for a while, though I wasn't paying attention, before leaving.

            _It's going to be a long night…better check the book out and head for your dorm, Gin-girl….the library is going to close for the night soon…._

            In my dorm, I sighed.  Only a few sentences left….then I'm for bed.  Double potions tomorrow with Snape…hopefully it'll go by quickly….And DONE!

            Climbing into bed, I fell asleep quickly.  To have another of those weird dreams….

            _The girl sighed, getting tired of the other children shunning her.  What right did they have, to treat her like she was a freak?  It's not like they have the pressure of six older brothers.  Not to mention their families aren't worrying about if they're a squib._

_            Sighing, the little girl played in a corner of the park by herself as the sun went down.  The other children soon left with their respective adults.  Of course, there were no parents with the little girl…They didn't even notice that she was missing._

_            The little girl looked around as everyone left, sighing sadly.  Even if she seemed to be so happy…she was so lonely…nobody would play with her….and now they all left._

_            Except…the boy.  Going over to the boy, the girl smiled.  He seemed so different, but so much the same.  He seemed so lonely…but he was always watching her.  Always protecting her….somehow.  Holding out a hand, she beckoned to him.  The boy never replied to her beckons, usually he stayed out of her way, just watching.  But today, something seemed different….maybe the fact that she came over to him and beckoned, not from a distance…_

_            The boy hesitated before coming with her, the setting sun behind him making him seem almost angelic, especially with the light blonde, nearly white, hair.  But he wore all black.  Something that seemed odd for a child no older than eight._

_            As he walked with the girl, and came to where she could see him more clearly…she noticed the amazing, grey eyes….._

            Ginny woke with a start, the grey eyes….seemed so familiar….

A/n:  well, I'm leaving it here….I don't like the beginning of the chapter…it kinda sucked.  Sorry about that!  But I like the dream part.  At least that was kinda interesting…?  Tell me what you think!  And sorry about the delay…like I said, I'm not writing well lately…x.x


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: sorry it took so long to write this….School's started and I'm looking for a job, so I don't have much time….x.x For everyone who's been telling me that Gin's name is Ginevra, thanks, I really didn't know that. I don't want to go through and change all the chapters already done….but I'll be putting in the right name from now on…sorry 'bout that, Virginia was the assumed name for so long, I didn't realize it was different.

Draco's POV

_The young boy played with her. She smiled like the sun, brilliantly shining. Everything so bright about her, calming to the soul so tormented. Of course, she doesn't have the father who beats her, but it's odd that she would be so alone, in a park after dark._

_ They laughed, for what seemed a short time, but was really hours. They never really said anything, just ran around, played and laughed together. Both so lonely, so afraid, and yet facing the world as bravely as young children can. He never really took note of her face. Just that she was always smiling, a brilliant smile on rose red lips._

_ For so long, her hair color, her eyes, everything seemed to be a shadow. He never saw them, not as they would be in daylight. Even in the light dress, the scant light leaves little to be seen. Even up close, as they've been the last few days._

_ Today, though…she brought him into the light, to look at a scraped knee. There he saw the most amazing chocolate brown eyes…and beautiful, fiery locks of hair…red, with highlights in oranges and blondes, that look like a fire or the sun…_

Draco awoke with a start. "It can't be…!" He muttered to himself, shocked from the dream he just had, a remembered past.

"She can't be! It's not possible…but who else has those eyes…and hair?" Draco wandered into the bathroom, to shower and clear his head, not noticing that it's only 3 in the morning.

As the water rushes over him, steaming up the bathroom, his thoughts run wild, turning to the youngest Weasley, who's fiery locks of hair catch the imagination.

"Well Shit!" he turns off the water, wraps a towel around his waist and wanders into his room again, groaning when he sees the clock. Then goes back to sleep, to dream the same dream over again….

Ginny's POV

_It can't be! There is no way that boy is that insufferable git! Snap out of it, Gin-girl…more guys than just Draco Malfoy have grey eyes and blonde hair…that could fit any number of guys…besides, he's was sweet…Malfoy isn't._

Gin sighed as she tried to clear her thoughts of a certain blonde Slytherin. She shivered as the sight of those beautiful grey eyes entered her mind once more.

"it's not fair for a guy to have such pretty eyes…" She growled as she looked at the clock and groaned at seeing how early it is. She goes back to sleep, to see those grey eyes that have been haunting her dreams again appear.

Next Afternoon

"Malfoy!!! We need to talk." Gin said, marching over to him. "This is NOT negotiable."

With that said, she proceeds to take his wrist and drag him away, from all the fawning girls who send glares after her and longing looks after him.

"What do you want, Weaslette….I'm a bit busy." Malfoy said, giving her his oh so famous smirk.

"When you were about eight…did you go to a muggle park? Wearing all black and hiding in the bushes?" Gin replied, seeming in a panic, but trying hard to conceal her confusion.

"….Yes….how would you know about that….?" He replied, looking suspicious. "Have you done a mind reading spell?"

"It CAN'T be!!" was her only reply, horror in her expression. "He's supposed to be sweet and kind!"

"Wait…..you can't be….the little girl? Who's been haunting my dreams for years?" Draco seems just as surprised as she does, though neither is really too surprised, having already thought it to be the other.

Ginny nods in reply, her eyes wide. "You were so sweet then…."

Draco doesn't seem to know how to reply. The girl he's been searching for all these years has been under his nose for so long, he doesn't know how to react. Finally he sweeps her up into his arms, hugging her.

"You don't know how long I've searched for you…." He said, softly, holding her close.

Ginny allows him to hold her close, tears of confusion, happiness and anger all flowing from her eyes.

"Why…why did it have to be you?" she asked, "why my family's enemy?"

"It's destiny. Have you ever read Romeo and Juliet? It's a muggle play. The son and daughter of enemy families are destined to be together, to end the feud, even should their love end in tragedy…" Draco replied. The two hugged, holding each other close, finally finding each other, after so many years.

Ron's POV

Ron walked down the hall, Harry and Herm not with him. He made up with Herm the night before, promising to apologize to Gin for not allowing her to make her own decision or trusting her.

_I guess I drove her to my enemy…but I'll protect Ginny. It's my job. I can't let her get hurt by that stupid git._

As he walked, the voices of angry Slytherin girls could be heard, he decided to eavesdrop, having heard Gin's name mentioned.

"Can you believe that slut? She just dragged Draco off like she owned him or something."

"I know! I'm still shocked that he went with her…do you think she's the problem he's been having lately?"

"It must be…He's probably being blackmailed by the Bitch."

"I wouldn't be surprised….Weasley's will stoop so low that they'll blackmail, or eavesdrop. They'd probably bite if you got too close."

The girls walk down the hall, giggling over the last comment before returning to the subject of Ginny. Ron starts looking for her, furious.

_What is she DOING with the git? She knows he's my enemy. If anyone's blackmailing, it's him. I bet he's trying to use her to gain something…_

As Ron turned the corner, he saw two teens locked together in an embrace, the occasional kiss shared. At first he turns away, embarrassed, before realizing that the girl has red hair, the shade of Ginny's….and the other….white blonde of Draco Malfoy….

A/n: Well….this is a good place to leave off. Hope you enjoyed! Only a few more chapters left!


End file.
